The invention relates to an airplane which is particularly capable of obtaining a self-balancing by a main wing which fluctuates just like a flying kite and which provides for safety of takeoff and landing as well as an increase in lift in flight. A related disclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,060 issued May 28, 1974 to Matsuji Mochizuki.
It is known that in kite flying in the air with two lines attached to a kite, the latter obtains lift by safely oscillating in the airstream. In order to make the wing of an airplane to work similar to the action of a kite, it is necessary to make it capable of oscillating relative to the airplane body without being rigidly fixed to each other, otherwise, the safety is impaired and there is a danger of turnover.
The present invention is characterized in that, in order to solve the above-mentioned problems in attaching to an airplane a wing operating like the action of a kite, a pair of V-shaped supports are provided with reinforcing frames at both sides at about the center of gravity of the airplane body, the latter having an engine-driving propellor in front of the body, a pilot's seat positioned at about the center of gravity of the body, and a rudder and stabilizer at the rear of the body. Wing side frames are connected at the middle part to both ends of a crossbeam fixed intersectingly on a keel of the wing or on the outer end of a pair of movable crossbeams, of which the inside end is fixed within a box-type metal part at both sides of the keel for pivotally moving of the crossbeams relative to the keel. The wing is covered with a flexible membrane of equilateral triangular shape secured on the keel and the side frames to form a pair of free trailing edges to be inflated at both sides of the keel and which is connected movably with hinges at the front of the supports so as to roll obliquely at each side of the keel alternatively or to oscillate the half side parts of the wing independently of each other while keeping the tip end of the wing positioned above the forepart of the airplane body.